Nimbus' Journey
by EternalSnowMan
Summary: A journey through the Sinnoh Region with romance, action and a journey. With a good story between Feebas and Infernape. This story is "ON HIATUS" until the conclusion of Total Pokemon Island, just so there is no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's of this story and Nintendo owns Pokemon and the SInnoh Region.**_

**BOOM**

The attack started again. These odd humans with white suits and blue-green bowl cuts attacked Stark Mountain, Nimbus' home as well as home to the legendary Heatran.

Nimbus was an Infernape, but not like any others. His strength was on a level on par with legendaries, being able to beat Heatran sometimes. His role was the protector of Stark Mountain, aiming to protect the many Pokemon there. Nimbus was a Pokemon of stone, not wavering to anything and held almost no emotion.

Even between Nimbus and Heatran's strength they could not fend off the invaders. Heatran even fought seriously which was rare considering he was a transvestite who was out for blood, especially after meeting Terrakion. Although there strength was great, they were no army, and the intruders had hundreds of Pokemon, most of them water and ground types to be able to beat the many fire types encountered on Stark Mountain.

Heatran and Nimbus were soon defeated, and the invaders captured Heatran before laying siege to Stark Mountain, seeking to destroy it once and for all. Nimbus knew that the only way to stop them was a journey to seek out one more powerful than any other Pokemon. He needed to journey to Spear Pillar to seek out Arceus, the Goddess of all Pokemon.

**So what do you think? This story will continue later, this is just the introduction. Also there will be another character that will join Nimbus on his journey to Arceus' lair. **

_**NEXT TIME: Nimbus shows his true self, and gains a follower, not by choice. His kindness has no bounds and his strength is beyond that of a normal Pokemon. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

_**Note: Before the chapter begins, I want to say a couple of things. First off, my upload rate will probably be once a week or two weeks. Secondly, I want to ask what you want to see me do in the future after I finish this story, which I am guessing to be around 16-20 chapters. Finally, there will be points of view in this story and each chapter will tell you which character's point of view it is from, I got the idea somewhat from the Heroes of Olympus series, if you want an idea of what it is like. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's of the story, Nintendo owns Pokemon and the Sinnoh Region. **_

Now onto the story… Point of View, Nimbus

Nimbus knew he was quite strong in the Pokemon Universe. He could beat Heatran in a battle 6 or 7 times out of 10 and was able to hold his own against a lot of the legendaries. There was something else he was certain of. There was a Pokemon that was so powerful, that she could probably defeat him and 5 or 6 other legendaries with her eyes CLOSED! That Pokemon was Arceus, the Goddess and Creator of this world.

Nimbus had to seek Arceus' help to be able to beat the weird humans with the bowl cuts. He also knew that Arceus would probably ask him for something in return, most likely some form of entertainment. Nimbus sighed, he had visited the Goddess before, and it was not fun.

Nimbus was at Stark Mountain, and he knew the first step was to go back to the mainland of Sinnoh. Arceus was at Spear Pillar, at the end of Mount Coronet.

Nimbus looked back to see the looming mountain that was Stark Mountain. He had not been so far away from it for a while, and he still remembered the day that he first came here…

It was a stormy night, and Nimbus was sitting in a cave. He was worried and very sad, just sitting in the cave pondering his thoughts. Nimbus got up and went to the back of the cave. There was a Milotic, more beautiful to him than anything else. She was sick and on the verge of death.

Nimbus was devastated, and what frustrated him the most was he could not help her or do anything about it.

She had said, "Nimbus, don't worry, it should pass by, everyone has been sick before." She managed a weak smile, before breaking into a bout of coughing.

Nimbus clenched his fists and said to the sky, "Why, Arceus!" He then ran to the basin of water and wet the towel on Milotic's forehead. She had a strong fever and had a bad cough. She had been sick for almost 2 weeks and showing no sign of recovery.

At this point, the two of them had been dating for almost six months, and Milotic had wanted them to take a vacation to the Resort Area together. In the Resort Area she had gotten sick, and they were asked to leave for fear of spreading the disease. They were at a cave close by to the Resort Area.

Nimbus was getting tired, and decided that it would be healthy if they both tried to get some sleep. So they slept, but only a few hours later, Milotic awoke him. She looked sort of scared, as if something was wrong. Nimbus saw it in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Milotic turned her head, not meeting his eyes and in a low voice said, "I am going to die tonight, I doubt I will see the sunrise. I wish to spend my last few hours with you."

Nimbus shook his head in denial and he said, "No, no there must be something I can do to help you. You can't die Milotic," he lowered his voice and turned her head towards him, "I love you." Tears streaked down his face, and they kissed. They hugged each other and stayed like that for 20 minutes before Milotic finally had the nerve to say something. "Nimbus, I don't want you to grief over me, move on with your life and find someone new, you are a great person. When you die later, come find me in the afterworld and we can hang out as old friends."

They both managed a smile, albeit a grim one. They hugged once again and could not let go. Milotic finally said, "I love you Nimbus, good bye." With a sad smile on her face, her head lolled and then all was silent. "Good bye Milotic," was all Nimbus could manage before bursting into tears as he hugged her dead body.

Nimbus had made a resolution then and there to have control over his emotions, so a thing like this would never happen. He was affected so deeply by her death it seemed like his world would end, he almost lost the will to live. After a couple of days of grieving he buried her body, and went to Stark Mountain to seek refuge.

Nimbus decided that he wanted to go back to where it all began, no matter how much it hurt him. He went back to the place where he buried Milotic.

Nimbus even dug up her body and sat there with her. "You are still as beautiful as they day that you died," he said and then reburied her. At Stark Mountain he became stronger and protected the weak so that nothing like this would ever happen to anyone else, nobody should have to suffer the way that he did.

After that experience, Nimbus just trudged along, having to make it to Fight Area to be able to take a ship to Snowpoint City. Nimbus kept walking until he heard screams, which at first did not sound like anything, but as he got closer they realized that the person was screaming "Help" so he ran towards the sound. There was a Weedle who had seemingly broken a leg, while a rock above was falling slowly, which was about to crush him.

Nimbus quickly ran over to the Weedle just as the rock fell and Nimbus broke the rock with his fist breaking it cleanly in two. Then he asked, "Are you OK? You should probably go home and get that leg fixed up before you continue to do anything else."

"Thank you so much, sir. I cannot repay you with anything that I own except for my gratitude," Weedle replied.

Nimbus continued along and started to develop a schedule. He would wake up in the morning at 5 AM and then watch the sunrise. Then he would depart camp at around 7 AM and stop for a light lunch at around noon. He would continue onwards and stop for the day at around 5 PM, eating dinner and making camp. He would then meditate and do some training before going to sleep.

After about 4 days at this place, Nimbus finally arrived at the Fight Area. He went to the Pokemon area, and asked the Roselia there for a ticket to Snowpoint City. She said, "Yes we have 4 tickets for Snowpoint City that leave today. Here you go."

Nimbus got onto the ship later that day and sat there as the ship pulled away from the port and the island just became a small black line in the horizon.

**What do you think of the story so far? I know it is a little short compared to some other stories, but here is the story of Nimbus. Dead girlfriend, how will this affect his journey?**

_**NEXT TIME: A blast from the past as Nimbus steps off the boat and heads for Mt. Coronet, He saves some people and meets an admirer**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend?

_**I am back to school, so I might be a little busy. I guess my Total Pokemon Island story got deleted because of it was just a poll… Well I will get up the first campers soon, I guess I can make some up as well. **_

**TOOT TOOT **

"This is your captain speaking, we have arrived at port, get ready to disembark to the beautiful Snowpoint City, local time is 8:00 AM."

Nimbus got off the boat and jumped back onto solid ground… kind of. Nimbus was not really afraid of water per say, but it was also preferable to be on dry land.

Nimbus continued his journey pretty much undisturbed. The fire on his head melted all the snow and kept his warm and he trekked through the blizzard. He soon reached the first area of Mount Coronet. He had done his homework and knew to be able to reach Spear Pillar, he would have to go around a big area of the Sinnoh. First, at Snowpoint he would go through the blizzard and go through the first area of Mount Coronet, arriving at Celestic Town or Eterna City. Celestic Town is better, because without a bike, it would be really hard to make it to Oreburgh City. So he would go to Celestic Town, go down to Solaceon Town then walk to Hearthrome, and finally get into Mount Coronet. There he would go through a long journey on Mount Coronet, then get to Spear Pillar.

Nimbus started part one on his many part journey to Spear Pillar. When he first entered the cave, it was really misty and all he could make out was a big expanse of blue. He was guessing there was a lake in this cavern.

He walked along the bank of the lake and wall of the cave, which were relatively close to each other. When he was walking along he noticed a shriveled brown fish on the shore. He quickly ran up and grabbed the fish and he made a quick fire and tried to nurse it back to health, using water. He soon discovered it was a girl, and after a while was able to recognize the pokemon as a Feebas.

He continued to journey on carrying the Feebas with him. After a couple nights in Mount Coronet, journeying along the river, the Feebas stirred.

Cough *

In a raspy voice, she said, "What happened? And who are you?"

"I was actually hoping to ask you, but I am Nimbus the Infernape, Protector of Stark Mountain, and I found you on the beach of this lake. I nursed you back to health as it seemed like you were left to die. I have continued traveling, I found you near the entrance of the cave, but I have been journeying for three or four days."

With a gasp she said, "OK, I guess I can trust you, but anyway my name is Rain and I am a Feebas. "

Rain then looked away and blushed a little. Nimbus said, "OK, I think you are fine now, so you can go back into the lake and live there. You should be far enough away so that the Gyarados won't bother you. The journey I am on is too dangerous for you, so do not follow me. Good-bye for now."

Nimbus turned away and started walking through the cave. Rain knew in her heart that she could not just watch him go. After a while, she started to follow Nimbus…

Nimbus had no idea that he was still being followed, but he was quite excited when he found out that he had found the end of the cave.

Nimbus exited the cave and decided to go a little ways out before making camp. He started a small fire and then trained for a while. His intense training program trained his speed, strength and accuracy. He would continually run laps to improve his speed, smash boulders to improve his strength and hit moving targets to be able to improve his accuracy.

From afar Rain watched with awe. She also set up camp, but it was quite simple. After Nimbus went to eat dinner, Rain looked up at the stars. She only knew of one sort of feeling that she felt right now.

That feeling was love.

_**So the chapter ends, I would love some reviews. I know everyone anticipates my version of Total Pokemon Island, but be patient as the first chapter will be out soon. I could even tell you the campers now, as I have decided. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
